


Something About You

by justreallybored



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, Drunken Kissing, First Time Meeting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I had to write this, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Angst, M/M, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends, Vito is a barista, more characters will be added, rating will change later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justreallybored/pseuds/justreallybored
Summary: They didn’t expect it, but there was just something that draws them together.
Relationships: Vito Scaletta/Henry Tomasino
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Working Late

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a break from “Mine” for awhile, that fic is draining me lmao. Anyways here’s another that I thought about and just had to write it. Maybe you’ll like it.

It was around nine o’clock at night, and Vito was working double shifts because his sister who also works with him, had to go run some important errands with her fiancé Eric. But he didn’t mind, it was quiet and barely anyone around except for the usual people who came in to get their coffe, or tea after work. 

As he was cleaning some tables and what not someone comes in, and he only saw him around once or twice. The man sits at the far side of the coffee shop, looking like he just got off work, also seemed very tired. After Vito was done wiping down the table he makes his way over to the man to take his order. “What can I get you?” Vito asks, holding his notepad, waiting for the man to decide on what he wanted. “Just a black coffee, thanks.” After Vito writes it’s down, he was on his way to make the man a coffee. 

It didn’t take long to make, it didn’t even take five minutes because he just made a fresh pot before the man walked in. “Here’s your coffee, need anything else just let me know.” The man just nods and takes a sip of his coffee, it looked like he wanted to be alone and Vito completely understood it’s not like he was looking for conversation anyways. 

Vito goes back behind the counter and goes on his phone, checking his Facebook, instagram and whatever. It looked like he didn’t really miss anything, and boy, if he got a dollar for every time he rolled his eyes whenever he was scrolling through Facebook, he’d be rich. After about five minutes he logs out “cry me a damn river...” he whispered to himself, it irritated him whenever people would complain about something so small. When he was done his little break he didn’t even notice that it was just him and the man left in the coffee shop. He looks at the time and saw that it was almost time to close. Since it seemed no one else would come in he gets started on closing. 

The man looks up and saw the time, and he was so caught up in his thoughts he didn’t realize he finished his coffee. And he figured it wouldn’t hurt to help the barista close up shop. So, he gets up and takes his cup to the front counter where Vito was straightening things out. “I could help you close up?” The man says with a small smile, Vito looks up and smiles “you don’t have to, but thanks though.” “No, really...it’ll be a lot quicker.” Vito chuckles and takes the cup the man brought over “alright, couldn’t hurt I guess.” The man smiles and now he begins to help Vito close up. 

(Ten minutes later)

Once the two were done, Vito locks the door “thanks for the help...come by in the morning and I’ll give you a free beverage of your choice.” The man smiles “sounds good...I’m Henry by the way.” Henry says as he held out his hand for Vito to shake “I’m Vito.” He takes his hand “so, I’ll see you in the morning? Goodnight, Henry.” Vito was about to walk off but he was stopped “since you’re going that way, I could walk with you?” Vito smiles and gives a little laugh “sure.” 

As the two were walking and enjoying the cool nighttime breeze Henry takes a little glance at him and he does remember seeing him a few times “so, rough day?” Vito asks breaking the silence “something like that, just work is all.” Henry says with a shrug “why do you ask?” Vito shrugs “you just seemed down, and looked stressed.” Henry nods his head “yeah well, I’m alright now.” Vito nods and gives a small smile “okay, well, this is where I stay.” He stops in front of his apartment. Henry smiles “okay, well, goodnight, Vito.” “Goodnight, stop by the coffee shop in the morning, yeah?” Vito smiles at him once more before going inside. 

“I will.” Henry says and walks to his place, as he was walking he couldn’t take his mind off Vito, there was something about him and he didn’t know what. But nonetheless, he will for sure get something other than a plain coffee in the morning that’s for sure. At least it’ll be free anyways.


	2. What Is It About You?

The next morning Henry did keep his promise and went to the coffee shop where Vito works, since it was his day off he didn’t mind going there. And when he walked in he saw someone else welcome him in. Her hair tied in a ponytail, pretty face, and innocent eyes. She wore a navy blue sweater, and a black leggings “good morning.” She says with a soft voice “morning.” Henry says back and goes and takes a seat at the counter. 

“Hey, you’re here.” Vito says coming from somewhere in the back “yeah, I’m here.” “So, what would you like?” Henry smiles and thinks for a moment “I’ll get uh...French vanilla.” Vito nods “coming right up.” And he was off to go make Henry’s free drink. 

Once Vito was done making Henry’s French vanilla he comes back “here you go, enjoy.” Vito smiles once more before attending to other customers. “Hey, I wanted to say thank you, for helping my brother close last night.” Francesca says with a smile “don’t mention it.” He smiles at her “is it just you two working here?” Henry asks after taking a sip of his drink. “No, one of our other workers is just running a little late.” Francesca says looking at the clock “I see...” 

......

As time passed and the morning rush slowed down and the worker who was running late showed not long before the rush was over. And her name was Nancy, she seemed nice, a little sarcastic at times but she was a nice girl. And since it slowed down Vito comes over and sits with Henry at the counter “don’t you have to go to work?” Vito asks “no, I got the day off.” Vito nods “lucky...well, I’m going for break, wanna come?” Henry nods and follows Vito out of the coffee shop. They ended up going for a little walk and Henry listened to Vito talk and rant about the morning rush. Then they stopped somewhere which seemed to be a small park. 

They sat on a bench and Vito lit up a cigarette, also handing one to Henry “thanks...” Henry takes it and lights it up. “So, what do you do?” Vito asks after taking a drag from his cigarette. “I uh, work construction...” Vito nods “I see, kinda don’t look like it to be honest.” Henry shrugs, he actually didn’t really work in construction he just used it as a “cover up” in all honesty “union work mostly.” He lies again, Vito chuckles “alright, we’ll, should head back now. My sister will kill me if I’m late.” Vito laughs softly and put out his cigarette, blowing out the last of his smoke before getting up. 

Henry ended up walking with Vito back to the coffee shop, still talking about this and that well, Vito was mostly doing the talking and Henry was listening, he didn’t mind really. There was actually just something about him, and still couldn’t figure out what it is. Guess only time will tell.

When they made it back Vito was late by three minutes and when they walked in they saw Francesca standing there, arms crossed, brow raised, and a shaking her head. “Sorry, Frankie.” She just rolls her eyes and smiles “just don’t want you to get in trouble.” Vito smiles and returns to work. Henry just stood there for a few minutes before he decided he should leave. “I’ll see you around, Vito.” “Wait.” He stops and goes over to the counter to see what Vito wanted. 

“Me and a friend of mine are going for drinks later, wanna join us?” Henry thinks for a moment and figures maybe it won’t be such a bad idea “sure, when?” “Freddy’s at eight.” Henry nods, he then feels a bit hesitant about going there but if he’s lucky maybe no one he knows will be there. “Okay, I’ll see you then.” Vito smiles and the two say their goodbyes. 

Vito watched as Henry left, and he isn’t going to lie, he was actually trying to figure him out. But they only just met last night, and since Henry is a quiet guy it might take awhile to actually know who he is. But Vito didn’t really mind, he wasn’t going to make Henry tell him anything but since he’s somewhat curious about him, he does want to try a get to know him maybe pry a little here and there. But maybe another time. 

He was soon cut out his thoughts when a woman was calling him, with a soft voice “oh, sorry miss.” She smiles and tells him it’s okay, after he got her order he wastes no time and goes to make the latte she wanted. “Thanks, uh, Vito...” she says after squinting to get a better look at his name that was on his apron. “Your welcome, miss.” She smiles once more, before she was gone. 

(Five hours later) 

Vito was already tired, he checks his phone only to see that it’s only ten after two but his shift is just about over...in about two, three hours. But he wouldn’t really be so tired if it wasn’t a busy day. And top it all off some mother and her two kids came in and the kids made a mess with their donuts their mom bought them and the hot chocolate one kid spilled on the floor. But he cleaned it nonetheless, but after that he dealt with a “Karen” not too long after and boy, she was a bitch. But thankfully Nancy got her to shut up and high tail it out. 

So, now he sat in the back of the shop, smoking a cigarette and browsing on his phone. Then Francesca comes to the back to sit with him “you can go if you want. Me and Nancy can handle it now.” Vito shakes his head “no, I’ll just finish, what’s three more hours?” He shrugs and finished his cigarette and follows Francesca back inside. He hopes these three hours will go by fast.

(Three hours later) 

Finally it was time to close up and head home, and Vito couldn’t be happier. There are days he likes working in the coffee shop but there are days he just does not want to work there anymore, and today was one of those days. After the three closed up and parted ways, Francesca offered to drive Vito home but he told her he could walk, she in some ways still treats Vito like he’s a kid. Well, she’s his older sister after all.

When he arrived back at his place, he saw Joe standing there waiting for him “took you long enough.” Joe says putting his phone back in his pocket “relax, not going there till eight anyways.” Joe rolls his eyes “I know, jeez...” the two now go inside, and when Vito entered his apartment he almost just wanted to forget going out tonight and just stay home. But then he remembers he already told Henry about tonight and it would be a dick move if he didn’t show up. “So, how was work?” “Uh, busy...the usual.” Vito says with a shrug “oh, I invited someone to come have drinks with us.” Joe raised his eyebrow and grins “you finally got yourself a girl, right?” Vito sighs and shakes his head. “No, he’s a friend of mine...just met him and he seems like an okay guy, so, I invited him.” 

Joe slumps back into the couch “oh, alright, whose this guy anyways?” He says after he pulled out his phone “his name is Henry Tomasino.” Joe looks up from his phone, he knew who Vito is talking about “I heard of him...he’s a guy who works for Clemente? Right?” Vito shakes his head “he didn’t say, he just said he does construction or union work or some shit.” “Be careful, Vito...” Vito raised his eyebrow “why? He’s not a bad guy.” Joe puts his phone down “but still, alright?” 

Vito wanted to know why Joe was telling him to be careful, but Joe just wouldn’t tell him and he was just too damn tired to even ask questions. 

Now the two head to Freddy’s and Vito just forgot about what Joe said about Henry, and he was somewhat excited to see Henry he wouldn’t admit it but he was, and why? He has no idea. 

When they arrived and sat at the usual spot which was the booth by the stairs, then they got their drinks and began to talk about this and that. As time passed Henry showed up and Vito’s face lit up and waved him over “didn’t think you woulda showed up.” Henry takes a seat beside Vito “I was sort of busy, sorry.” 

Now the three just talk, drink, and joke around. And Joe seemed to be hitting the sauce too hard compared to Vito and Henry, that he was starting to get loud and start slurring when he spoke. And Henry wondered how two people like Vito and Joe could be friends, but hey, opposites attract. About half an hour later they had to leave because Joe was trying to start something with a guy who was bigger than him, but Henry stepped in and defused whatever the hell that was. “Whose good enough to drive?” Vito asked, he was clearly buzzed and Joe was pretty much hammered at this point so, Henry might have to drive them home. “I’ll drive.” The two nod and enter Henry’s car. 

Now that Henry dropped off Joe, he was driving Vito back to his place and the whole ride there was quiet. Vito wasn’t saying anything as he usually does when he’s with Henry but Henry didn’t seem to mind. 

When they arrived, Vito was about to exit his car but stops “next time, me an’ you should go for some drinks...g’night, Henry.” Vito says with a chuckle and a small smile “sure, next time...goodnight, Vito.” Vito nods and exits his car, Henry felt a little spark of excitement when Vito said that, why? He doesn’t know. “What is it about you...?” He says to himself and drives off.

Some evening that was.


	3. Night Out

It’s been a few days since Vito last saw Henry, the last time he saw him was when he invited him for drinks with Joe at Freddy’s. He did wonder about him but work and a few other things kept his mind busy most of the time. That is until Francesca spoke “where’s your friend? Haven’t seen him for awhile.” Vito stops what he’s doing and shrugs “I don’t know, he’s probably busy...why do you ask?” “Just wondering, that’s all.” She smiles and attends to some customers. 

Since it wasn’t busy, Vito decided to go on his phone and when he logged in he saw he got a friend request. He never really checks them considering it’s mostly people he doesn’t know that well only send him requests. But when he saw who sent him one put a smile on his face and felt some spark inside him, it was Henry. After he accepted his request and a few minutes later a message pops up. 

Henry: “Hi, sorry I haven’t been around for awhile, been busy.”  
Vito: “It’s fine, so, how’ve you been?”   
Henry: “Alright, thanks...you busy later?”   
Vito: “No, why?”  
Henry: “Up for a few drinks? I know a place other than Freddy’s lol.”  
Vito: “Lmao sure, what time? I’m off work at six.”  
Henry: “Whenever, just inbox and I’ll come get you.”   
Vito: “Sounds good, see you then.”  
Henry: “See you.”

Vito logs out and puts his phone down, he couldn’t help with the small smile on his face, and feeling a bit excited (he won’t admit it, but he is). He checks the time and saw it was only after four, it was a slow day and not really a lot of people came in. But if it’s still stays slow they might close at five thirty, and to Vito that’s was fine by him. 

(An hour later) 

As time passed and all Vito and Francesca did was stand around and talk, also playing a card game that no one else really played called Skip-Bo. “Looks like I’m winning.” Francesca says in a teasing tone, and pointing at Vito’s card pile. He still had a lot of cards left in his pile and shakes his head “you always win.” He laughs after and finishes up with his turn. Now that it was Francesca’s turn she somehow gets more wildcards than Vito and he wondered why she gets those all the time and he gets the cards he doesn’t need. 

After about five minutes Francesca won and Vito wasn’t even surprised “beat you again.” “You always do.” Vito laughs and puts down his cards and counts how many he had left in his pile. “Didn’t even make a dent in this.” Turns out he had fifteen cards left and only used half of his cards. “Next time we play with forty cards in our piles.” Vito shakes his head “why not fifty?” Francesca laughs “you’re on.” And she goes back behind the counter to straighten things out and Vito puts the cards away and makes his way back to the counter. 

“You think anyone else is gonna come in?” Vito asks looking towards the door “I...don’t think so, guess we could close now.” Since the place was cleaned, all they had to do was a few more things and they could go. 

(Ten minutes later)

Once they closed up shop and Vito says goodbye to Francesca and heads home. As he was walking he couldn’t help but feel a little cold, it was late fall and November was almost over that meant Christmas season starts soon. He didn’t know why he thought of Christmas and it wasn’t something he should even be thinking about at the moment, and it’s also not really one of his favorite holidays either. 

Once he arrived at home he just sat on the couch for a bit, closing his eyes he wanted to relax for bit before going out, even though there was no rush to go out. 

He then gets up and goes to make himself something to eat, all he made was something simple which was just a frozen pizza, nothing special. As he waited for it to cook he turned on his tv and decided to watch some Netflix to find something to watch while he ate. Once he picked out a movie which took almost fifteen minutes he goes to check on his food and and that was almost done.

.......

After he was done eating, he decided to at least get ready, he doesn’t know why he feels he should but he does and ends up wearing something that seemed a bit too formal just to be sitting at some bar and have a few drinks. Once he was ready he inboxes Henry to let him know he’s ready to go. 

Vito: “So, I’m ready...are you?”   
Henry: “yeah, I’ll be there in about ten minutes.”  
Vito: “👍”

......

After Henry picked Vito up he didn’t tell Vito where he was taking him even though Vito asked and was wondering the whole way there. “Why ain’t you telling me where we’re going?” Henry chuckles “you’ll see.” Vito rolls his eyes “if you say that again I swear.” Henry shakes his head and laughs “then stop asking.” Vito shakes his head and slumps back in his seat “fine.” “Almost there, relax.” Vito looks over at Henry and feels a smile come to his face, and he couldn’t help but stare a little longer but he looks away and wonders why he just ended up staring at him. He stopped questioning it and just enjoyed the rest of ride to wherever Henry was taking him.

When they arrived and saw Henry took Vito to the Maltese Falcon and it was a place that was classy and mostly people who could afford it go here. “Here?” Vito asks before heading inside with Henry “yeah, why?” Henry looks at him with confusion “nothing, just, never went it there actually.” Vito says as he motions to the building “well, I figured it’ll be better than Freddy’s...” Vito smiles “alright, let’s go in then.” They go inside and sit at a table on the far side of the room. And Vito couldn’t stop looking at the interior of the place, and Henry couldn’t help but smile as Vito seemed to be amazed at the place. “What can I get you two?” A waiter comes to them “just a wine, thanks.” Henry says not even looking at the menu or not even thinking of what he wanted. Then the waiter waited for Vito to order “I’ll have what he’s having.” He didn’t know what to get in all honesty. 

As they waited for their wine Vito was telling Henry about his day as well as some joke Joe told him a few days ago causing Henry to let out a little laugh. After they got their wine Henry just told the waiter to bring the whole bottle “so, what’s been keeping you busy?” Vito asks just to make conversation “just...work, nothing special.” Henry shrugs “that’s it.” he didn’t say anything more after that and Vito expected that really, since Henry is a quiet, reserved guy. But he still wanted to get to know him “I see, married? Or...?” Henry looks down at his glass “used to be...I lost my wife.” Vito was not expecting that “oh, I’m sorry.” Henry shakes his head “it’s fine, anyways, what about you?” Vito shrugs “no, not seeing anyone.” 

As time went on they decided to talk about other things and Henry was opening up more to Vito, he never opens up to anyone but with Vito he felt he could share anything with him and he wouldn’t judge him. But some things he kept to himself. 

......

They both decided it was time to go since they both work tomorrow and they didn’t want tot overdo it with the drinks. 

Once Vito was at home and says goodnight to Henry, he couldn’t help but think their time at the Falcon was like a “date”. Not saying that it was a bad thing, but it felt like it was. He doesn’t think too much on it and he decides to get ready for bed or watch a movie. 

He also wondered if Henry will show up at the coffee shop in the morning, he doesn’t know why he’s wondering about that but he wants to see him. But he does, there’s just something about him and Vito can’t help it. But he doesn’t think about it too much and decides to go to sleep.


	4. Late Night Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this, so, might update this more now.

After that day, they’ve been seeing each other more. And Vito was starting to get to know Henry more and find out more things about him.

But as for tonight Vito was going let go of trying figure Henry out and have time for himself. Which meant to stay home and drink, he didn’t really want to do anything or see anyone really. But that is until there was a knock on his door, he sighs and goes to answer it. And there was Henry and Vito really wasn’t expecting to see him “what brings you here?” Vito asks “just, thought I’d drop by.” Henry really didn’t know why he showed in all honesty. “A little late to be dropping by.” Vito says with a chuckle “well, come in I guess.” Vito moves from the door and goes to sit back down. 

Henry closes the door behind him and takes a seat, they sat in silence for a bit not really sure of what to say. But Vito was first to break the silence “you want a drink? Or something?” Henry nods “sure, I’ll have one.” Vito hands Henry a beer and the two start to have a conversation. 

......

After a few drinks, the two were laughing and talking, and listening to whatever music was playing, they weren’t really paying attention to what was playing. It just served as background noise now. “You think you’ll be good enough to drive home?” Vito asks as he saw Henry was getting buzzed “I’ll just call a cab.” Henry smiles and takes shot of his drink.

Vito looks over at Henry, and this was the first time he’s seen him so relaxed. His suit jacket was off, and his white dress shirt that was always buttoned up and neat was wrinkled with his sleeves rolled up. Along with a tie he wore most times was hanging loose around his neck. His hair also seemed to be getting out of that slicked back style, some hairs fell to his forehead, his cheeks were flushed too from the beer they were drinking. And Vito couldn’t help but like-no, love this side of Henry, the guy always seemed tense or just quiet and put together. But now, he was relaxed and didn’t seem too tense, and Vito loved it. 

He looks away once he realized what he was thinking, and feels his cheeks become a little warm. He tried to stop himself from thinking of Henry that way, but he just couldn’t stop. Maybe it was the beer? Maybe it was something else?

Henry looks over at Vito and noticed he was a little off “you alright?” Vito just nods his head and forces a smile, it didn’t help when Henry spoke. “I’m good.” 

When he looks at Henry, he couldn’t stop himself from doing what he was about to. He feels his heart beat faster and his thoughts racing at what he was about to do. And he knows what will happen after, he knows Henry will probably knock his lights out and never want nothing to do with him after. But, he just couldn’t stop himself. 

Vito could feel himself leaning closer to Henry ‘please, push me away!’ He thinks to himself. Their faces were just inches apart now, and Vito was hoping Henry would push him away, but at the same time he didn’t want him to push him away. Henry closes the distance between them, by softly pressing his lips to his. And like that, Henry’s own thoughts stop and he just focuses on how soft Vito’s lips were. They pull away, but not really and neither of them knew what to say at the moment. 

But it wasn’t long before Henry presses his lips to Vito’s again, and Vito’s hands on his waist and pulling Henry onto his lap. The kiss lasted longer than the last but it was more intense as both didn’t care if they were still both unsure of what’s going on between them. Vito starts to kiss along Henry’s jaw, and going down to his neck earning a little low sound from Henry, sending shivers down his body and his need for Henry growing stronger. 

As Vito’s hands were roaming Henry’s body, he was stopped when he got to his lower abdomen “Wait...” Vito looks up at Henry wondering what was wrong “I’m...not ready for that yet.” Henry chuckles, with a small smile on his face. “Sorry...” Vito didn’t mean to rush, but Henry was just too damn irresistible right now. 

“I should be going now...see you next time.” Henry smiles and gets off of Vito’s lap. “When will that be?” Vito asks “you’ll know...goodnight, Vito.” Henry puts on his jacket and like that, he was gone. Now, Vito was left with thoughts about what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s a little short, next chapter will be longer.


	5. What Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again about the slow update. 😅

It's been a few weeks and Vito and Henry didn't really see each other after that night. Sure, Henry came in sometimes to buy a coffee to-go and left, that was it. But whenever he would show up, they didn't really talk like they used to. But there was something else between them, it wasn't anger, or anything. At least they hoped neither of them were, but it was like they were avoiding each other. Not wanting to say a word to each other, well, they did want to talk, but didn't know what to say. And it was confusing the fuck out of both of them.

But as the day went on Joe comes in with Eddie and both take a seat at the counter. "Two coffee's, Vito." Joe says as he held up two fingers "coming right up." Vito says and goes to make two coffee's for Joe and Eddie. They didn't have to say how they wanted it, Vito already knew how they like their coffee. Once he was done making their coffee he set them in front of them "thanks, Vito." Eddie says as he took a sip "no problem." "Where were you last night? I tried texting you." Joe asks "home, why?" Joe rolls his eyes "ah, wanted you to come for some drinks with us. And you looked stressed so, that's why we were texting you." Vito nods his head "well, I was asleep and my phone was off." Vito says with a shrug. 

He returned to his seat behind the counter and goes on his phone, and listened as Joe and Eddie told him about last night." Sure Vito would've went out last night, but he didn't want to in all honesty. 

After about five minutes of being on his phone, another costumer comes in and he was waiting to order. "hey, Vito, your friend is here." Vito looks up and there was Henry, and of course he was avoiding eye contact with Vito. 

Vito gets off his seat and makes his way over "the usual?" Vito asks as he was ready to make the usual coffee Henry kept getting everytime he came in. "Yeah." Vito nods and goes to make his coffee. Joe and Eddie watched the two and they could feel the awkward tension they had. Joe wondered what changed, the two would talk non-stop and there was no getting them to stop. But now, it seems it just stopped. "Here you go." Vito says as he gave Henry his coffee "thanks...see you around." Henry says with a small smile and leaves before giving Vito the money. 

Once that was done, Vito returned to his seat and went on his phone again. "Okay...that was, awkward." Joe says as he takes a sip from his coffee "no shit." Eddie says after "what was?" Vito looks up at the two. "When he came in, looked like he had a stick up his ass." Joe chuckles "oh, well, I didn't notice." Vito lied, he did see that Henry almost did want to say something but he couldn't or didn't want to. "What changed between you two? You's used to talk a lot and now, not so much." Vito shakes his head "nothing happened, so, just drop it." Joe shrugs and continues with drinking his coffee "alright, fine..." 

…...

Once Vito's shift was over, and he was locking the door to the shop. As he was walking his phone vibrates, he checks it and it was a message from Henry.

Henry: Hey...  
Vito: Hey.  
Henry: Mind if I come by? I need to talk to you.  
Vito: Sure, I'm just on my way back.  
Henry: Alright, see you soon.  
Vito: 👌🏻

Vito sighs and puts his phone back in his pocket and continues walking back, he knew what Henry wanted to talk about and he wasn't really an ounce ready to talk about it.  
He decides to have a cigarette while he walked home, feeling a little bit at ease as he walked. He never smoked unless he was stressed, angry, or unless he just needed a little something to calm him down. And today he needed it...bad. Sure there are other ways he could relax or whatever, but some other ways sounded tempting. He remembers the other day Joe and Eddie tried to get him to try smoking weed, but he turned it down why? Well, he's not exactly sure about trying it.

Once he made it home he looked up and there was Henry, standing there waiting for him. "Wanna come inside then?" Vito asks before going in. Henry didn't say anything but he followed Vito inside. 

"What'd you wanna talk about?" Vito asks once they were in his apartment. "Uh...just uh, wanted to ask why are you...avoiding me?" Vito stops and turns "I should ask you same thing." Henry sighs and sits on the couch "I shouldn't have showed up that night." Henry says and put his hands over his face. Vito didn't know what to say "okay, look, what happened that night was my fault...I don't know what I was thinking." Vito says taking a seat across from Henry "and I didn't expect you...to do that either. I was actually expecting you to push me away, or I don't know." Vito chuckles and Henry looks up at him and shakes his head with a small smile. "Well, shit happens doesn't it?" Vito nods his head and leans back on the couch. 

"So...what now then?" Vito asks "what?" "Do we forget what happened…or what?" Henry was caught if guard with that question. "Uh...let me think about it." Vito was expecting that "alright, well, since you're here...hungry?" Henry smiles "yeah." Vito goes off into the kitchen to make them something to eat. 

They seemed to forget what happened, but not really. But Vito decided not to think about it too much, he just got off work and he just wants to relax. And that's what he's going to do, and Henry was more than welcome to stay for awhile...since neither of them planned to do anything anyways.


	6. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, so, yeah...

A month has passed and it was new years night, and Vito and his sister were invited to a bon fire by Joe. When they showed up Joe was there along with Eddie, and Marty showed up as well. There were a few other people Vito didn't know all too well, but as he sat there talking with Joe and Eddie he started to think of Henry. 

The last time he saw him was before Christmas, but he only just ordered a coffee and left, that's it. 

Since that incident happened in Vito's apartment, he actually couldn't stop thinking about it. As he sat there, his sister comes and sits beside him "well, happy new year, Vito." She says with a smile and leans on Vito's shoulder "happy new year sis." Vito smiles and then continues staring into the fire. "Why don't you invite your friend? Haven't seen him in awhile." Vito shrugs "I could...but not sure if he'd show up." Francesca rubs Vito's back "just invite him, he'll show up." She smiles once more before going off to see Eric and a few other people. 

Vito sighs and pulls out his phone to text Henry. 

Vito: "Hi..."  
Henry: "Hey."  
Vito: "We're having a little new years "party" wanna come join us?"  
Henry: "Where?"   
Vito: "Y'know the road at Culver Dam? Just a little ways that way, you'll see it."   
Henry: "Alright...I'll be there soon."  
Vito: "Okay, see then."

After he was done texting Henry, Vito sighs once more, and gets up to grab himself a drink. Once he got his drink the girl Nancy, who also works at the coffee shop with Vito and Francesca comes to him. "Hey, Vito...listen, I just wanted to say uh, I kinda have been having these...feelings for you, and I was also wondering maybe you-" Vito shakes his head "Uhm, that's uh, nice to hear but I'm not…interested. Plus we work together, it would probably be a little...I dunno." Nancy nods her head "I see, well, I understand…" she gave Vito a small smile and walks away. Vito watched as she walks away, he did feel bad but Nancy was just a friend to him...sort of. 

……

After about twenty minutes later Vito saw Henry making his way over "hey, thought you wouldn't show up." Henry smiles and sits beside Vito "yeah, well, I'm here now." "Yeah, you are...we're gonna have some fireworks in a few minutes." Vito smiles "well, I'm on time then." Henry chuckles and looks over at Vito, he saw there was something bothering him and he knows what it is. "You still thinking about it?" Vito looks over at Henry, then his eyes trailed down to his lips, then up to his eyes. And Vito was about to speak when Joe begins to grab everyone's attention "before we end this year, which was actually a very confusing fuckin' year..." Everyone laughed and held up their drinks "no shit man!" someone yells, Joe laughs and nods "but we all got through the bullshit, and whatever we were dealing with...let's leave that all behind, and start fresh! Happy New Year!!" Joe says as he held up his drink and everyone does as well. 

Just before the fireworks start, Vito shakes his head "I can't do this." And before Henry could ask, Vito pulls Henry into a kiss, just at the moment the clock struck twelve and the fireworks start. 

Henry quickly sank into the kiss and Vito pulls him closer that his arms were wrapped around his waist, and Henry's arms rested on Vito's shoulders. And the tension and confusion they felt before vanished and they soon felt nothing but the feelings they have for each other. Henry was first to break the kiss and leaned his forehead against Vito's. 

As everyone was watching the fireworks, Joe, Francesca, and Eddie all turned and saw Vito and Henry. Francesca smiled wide, while Joe and Eddie both chuckled "alright, pay up, Joe." Joe shakes his head and hands Eddie five bucks. They actually made a bet on whether they felt that way about each other, Joe thought they weren't into each other...buuut he thought wrong. They soon go back to watching the fireworks and decide to let the two be. 

Vito and Henry just stayed in each other's arms, both of them were actually relieved, happy, and like a big weight was lifted. "That why you invited me out here?" Henry asks with a grin "uh, I guess." Vito shrugs and Henry kisses Vito once more. 

When the fireworks were over and the party still continued, and everyone was happy and enjoying their time together. 

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, and Happy New Year. 🎉

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know how it was. :)


End file.
